


Cold Flames

by FrostedWolf4556



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedWolf4556/pseuds/FrostedWolf4556
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy Evergreen woke up in the remains of a burnt down house with no memory of her past and the ability to control fire an ice. 200 years later and 1 year after the Guardians defeated Pitch, Pitch returns with his eyes set on Ivy in hopes of covering the world in darkness, ice, and fire. Will the guardians save Ivy from Pitch before she is lost to darkness? Rated T for violence<br/>I do not own Rise of the Guardians only this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up surrounded by white snow and the dark of night. Underneath me, were burnt remains of a house. _What happened here?_ I thought to myself, as I began to look around, a voice echoed within my head.

_Your name is Ivy Evergreen. You control fire as well as ice, use them wisely._ The voice whispered, it sounded ancient, but so full of wisdom and care.

"Who are you? Where are you?" I said looking for the source of the voice

_I am the moon in the night sky._ A couple seconds later, I felt the presence disappear leaving me alone once again. Confused about what it meant and curious about my surroundings a ventured deeper into the forest that encircled my place of birth.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like hours I stumbled upon an iced over lake. It's surface sparkled as the moon's rays caught the ice. Slowly, I edged closer not wanting to disturb the beauty of the lake. As I got closer the edge of the lake, I stopped in my tracks as I saw my reflection.

My eyes were two different colors, the right eye being an glacier blue with a thin out line of a snowflake in the iris with the pupil in the middle. The left was a dark red with the outline of a flame surrounding the pupil. My hair was the color of freshly fallen snow with a red tint at the ends and went down to my shoulders Some of it was covering my left eye. My eyes were framed with a frost/flame-like design. the left had a dark red tint in it while the right had a light blue tint and each were shimmering in the moon's rays. The designs were going down the sides of my face, down my arms and ending at my fingertips. then I saw what I was wearing.

I was wearing a floor length sleeveless dress. It was breath-taking, with the top half of the dress had the color pattern and design of a fierce yet, beautiful fire. Which then blended into the bottom of the dress. The bottom half was pure white with silver snowflakes going around the bottom of the dress. The dress as a whole glistened with passion as I sat there.

After I was done looking at the dress, my curiosity got a hold of me again, thinking about what the moon said. "If he said that I control fire and ice, might as well try them out." I said out loud. I reached my left hand out to the frozen lake to see what would a couple of seconds nothing happened, that is until the designs on my left hand got warmer and glowed a darker red. But the warmth it didn't hurt, it was like a comforting warmth, like it wanted to protect me. As it glowed, the ice closest to my hand began to melt. When the glow died down the ice around my hand was completely melted, about a good foot or so. I was breathless. "Wow," I sighed, astonished, " Now to see what my right hand can do." And I placed my hand on the surface of the melted ice

It started out the same as my left, except my arm got colder, but not too cold. And the designs glowed a deep blue, like the kind of blue that you would see in the ocean on a sunny, cloudless day. As my arm glowed, ice started to form at the base of my hand and started spreading out to the edges until it hit the ice that wasn't melted. When my arm stopped glowing, the ice was solid once again. Looked to the moon and smiled.

_Thank you._ I could've sworn that the rays got brighter as if replying before I turned away from the lake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ivy's P.O.V**

I flew across the Pacific ocean with wings made out of fire and ice on my back while thinking about why the moon would give me these powers over 200 years ago and why I was a spirit. I shivered as a flash black started.

_~Flashback starts~_

_When I walked away from the lake, I stumbled on to a village. I tried talking to them, but they ignored me, which made me very annoyed. After trying to get adults to see me I gave up and walked over to a group of children running around. My mood brightened a little._

Maybe they can tell me where I am. _I thought. I started to walk over to were the kids were and stopped when some kids started to run over to me. I braced my self for impact when I felt a sickening feeling go through me. I opened my eyes a little and saw that the children ran through me. I could feel my eyes start to water as more and more people started walking through me. I knew I had to get out of there asap, I out of the village and only stopped when my legs gave out from under me. I leaned against a tree and started to cry._

_"Why are people walking through me? Why did you make me like this?!" I yelled, looking at the moon. I hoped that the moon would answer me like last time. But after awhile with no response from the moon, I grew angry. I yelled even more, hoping that he would answer. But he never did. I stopped yelling and a few more tears streamed down my cheeks. I turned and walked away from the moon and the village, not knowing where I would end up. Hugging myself for comfort in the growing void of loneliness of my heart._

_~Flashback ends~_

As the flashback ended, I could feel tears threatening to come out. I quickly wiped my arm against my eyes, not wanting to cry, even if I was alone. Not wanting to to think about the past, I looked back to my wings and remembered that anything on my right side was ice, even when I made something out of fire, it turned into ice the second my right hand touched it. Same thing happened with my left, except it would burst into flames instead of turning into ice. I also found out that I could make living things out of fire and ice after 50 years, and perfected after 30 more years. Now you could barely tell mine from the real thing, that is, until you touch them. And that would end up with the person having major frostbite or a really painful burn. I came out of my thoughts as I entered a forest. I let my wings disappear as I landed in a snow-covered tree.

"I'm guessing that you're still not going to talk to me?" I asked as I gazed at the moon. I laid on the branch as I yawn. You'd be surprised at how much energy I had to use to cross the ocean. For some reason, water doesn't agree with me, so I try to avoid it as much as I could and only crossed it when it was necessary. My eyes started to close as I laid on the branch, smiling softly, I gladly welcomed sleep.

**?'s P.O.V**

I stayed in the shadows as my target landed on a tree not far from where I was. I watched as she laid down and drifted in to a peaceful slumber. After taking some nightmare sand and directing it towards her, not wanting to get close in case she woke. I smiled darkly as the sand settled into her dream creating a powerful nightmare. "Yes. Soon my little dove, you will be mine soon enough." Chuckling, I blended back into the shadows, leaving the girl in her nightmare. Her fear was like a chocolate that you never got sick of no matter how many times you ate it, you just wanted to keep coming back for more. I ended up in my lair. Empty cages were hanging down from the ceiling, the only thing in them were multi-colored feathers on the floor of the cage, reminding me of my failed plan against the _Guardians_. It would've worked if _Jack Frost_ hadn't gotten in my way. I left the cage room, and began starting on the next phase of my plan.

**Third Person P.O.V (with the Guardians)**

-At the North Pole-

_THUMP!_

_CRASH!_

_BANG!_

"FROSTBITE!" Bunny yelled, it was followed by the eighteen year old winter spirit's laughter.

North groaned, "I swear, those two have been at it since night fell." Tooth was about to answer when two figures came bursting into the meeting room, jolting Sandy awake. They stood there looking at Jack and Bunny trying with all their might not to laugh at the multi-colored Pooka jumping at Jack who was floating in mid-air, just out of Bunny's reach. North was the first recover from the scene. "Bunny. Jack. MiM has some important news to tell us, which is why I have called all of us to the Pole."

Both of them stopped their little game and all of the Guardians looked at North with a concerned look. "What do you mean North? Do you think that it has anything to do with Pitch?" Tooth asked, her concern growing with each passing moment.

"I do not know. But I can feel it, in my belly." North responded. A few suspenseful seconds later, moonlight began spilling out from the window, signaling to the Guardians that MiM has arrived. "Ah! Man in Moon! We were waiting for you. Now, what is the problem?" North said to Manny. He responded by having the beams glow brighter and showed a picture of the top half of Pitch

"Oh no, but I thought that we defeated Pitch over 10 years ago." Jack said, concern written within his eyes.

"I though so too mate." Bunny said the same look written with in his eyes as well.

"Manny, what must we do to defeat Pitch this time?" Asked North. His question was answered when the moonbeam shrunk and a crystal rose up from the ground.

Jack looked at it and smiled "Do you know what this means?" Excitement covered his face, fore he knew what it meant.

"Oh, no. Not another one. I'm not even used to this one yet." Complained Bunny.

"I wonder who it's going to be!" Tooth was just as excited as Jack was about getting a new Guardian. Sandy made a few symbols above his head, but it was too fast for any one to figure out what he was saying. Before anyone else could answer, a figure started forming at the top of the crystal. They could tell that the person was a girl, her dress reached down to her feet. Her hair reach down to the middle of her back. But they where astonished at how young she looked. She could've been at least 16 or 17 at most.

"Who's she?" Jack asked.

"I-I'm not sure. But is this who Manny chose to be a guardian? She looks so _young._ " North answered. "No matter, we must begin our search for her. Jack, since the Northern Hemisphere is in the middle of winter you, shall begin looking there."

"Gotcha!" Jack shouted as he flew to a window and started his search. "Bunny, I will help you search the south. Sandy and Tooth, you two can help when ever you have time. Now we hurry, we want to find her before Pitch does." Everyone nodded in agreement as they went their separate ways in search for the new guardian.

_I just hope that we find her before Pitch does._ North thought as he made his way to the sleigh. Everyone of them wanted to find her as soon as possible cause they knew that time was ticking away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ivy's P.O.V**

_I couldn't breath. I couldn't scream. My powers wouldn't work. I felt so helpless and alone. Darkness started to surround me like a blanket. I tried to fight it off, but I was too weak. As my vision started darkening, I saw two golden eyes gleaming at me. I don't know why, but those eyes sent shivers up my spine. "Soon, my little dove." a dark voice whispered, "Soon." My vision faded, but the sinister laugh stayed in my head._

I bolted upwards into a sitting position taking in deep breaths, trying to calm my nerves. "It was just a dream. It was just a dream" I repeated to myself, wanting to forget the nightmare. I leaped down from my perch to look around the forest and started to head off in a random direction. Now, I know that I could use my powers to help me fly instead of walking, but I was still drained from the previous night and that nightmare didn't help one bit.

I soon stumbled onto a park with some kids having a snowball fight. I watched them from afar not wanting to get my hopes up of one of them seeing me. My eyes scanned through the kids until someone caught my eye. It was a white-haired curiosity got the best of me and I kept my eyes locked on him. I couldn't really make out all of his details, but I could tell that he had on a royal blue hoodie along with brown pants that stopped just below his calves. He also wielded a staff with a "C" shape at the top. He also seemed familiar, but I couldn't figure out why. So I stayed there, trying to figure out why.

**Jack's P.O.V**

-A few hours before Ivy woke up-

I flew across North America, bringing snow along with me. Making sure that the cities got a good amount of snow this year. I was also on the look out for the new guardian-to-be. I checked every city I flew to, and so far no luck.

_Why is it so hard to find her?_ I thought. After I stopped by a few more cities, I decided that it was time to go to Burgess and have a bit of fun. I took off to Burgess with the help of the wind, we both seemed excited to see Jamie and the others.

I flew into Burgess in record time, after about a good foot or so of snow I went looking for Jamie. It didn't take me long to find him, He was in the park along with Sophie and some of his friends. I landed in front of Jamie, causing him to stumble back out of surprise.

"Jack!" Jamie yelled excitedly. This caused his other friend to look up from what they were doing and started to tackle me with questions.

"Hey, okay one at a time." I laughed "how about we have a snowball fight first and then I'll answer your questions, alright?" The kids cheered and started running in all directions as I started throwing snowballs at them.

The snowball fight continued as the day went by, while dodging snowballs coming at me left and right, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I only glanced in the direction that the movement was coming from and saw a female figure standing next to the trees. That glance was all I needed to figure out who it was. I kept my eye on the new guardian-to-be, not wanting to lose track of her. When night fell and the kids left, I watched her as she turned and walked back into the forest. As quickly as I could, I conjured up three ice birds and sent them to the others. With the winds help I followed her, not too close to be found out, but close enough were she wouldn't know I was there.

**Ivy's P.O.V again**

I just couldn't put my finger on it. I know I've seen that guy somewhere before, but I just don't know where.

_Argh! This is ticking me off!_ I yelled in my thoughts. I continued deeper into the forest as I tried to figure out where I've seen him before. I noticed that it was getting harder and harder to keep myself wake with every step I took. I looked around for a sturdy branch where I could go to sleep and continue everything tomorrow. Once I spotted a sturdy branch, I focused my powers and as soon as the wings appeared I flew to the branch which - was a good ten feet above my head - and fell into a nightmare free slumber.

**Third Person P.O.V (with Jack Frost)**

Jack was speechless at what he just saw. The girl he was following just suddenly had two wings on her back and flew into a nearby tree branch. But he was confused as to why one wing was in flames and the other one was made out of ice. After she fell asleep, the other guardians appeared next to Jack.

"Well Frostbite, did ya find her?" Bunny asked. Jack answered by pointing his staff in her direction. North and Bunny stayed in the tree with Jack as Tooth and Sandy flew closer to her.

"Hey Sandy, might want to help her sleep a little better?" Tooth asked. Sandy nodded and blew some dreamsand towards her and she fell into a deeper sleep. By this point all of the guardians were around her as she slept. "She looks even younger in person." Tooth stated placing her hand over her mouth with worry.

"Do not worry Tooth. "North said. "I'm sure that she isn't that young, I'm sure that see only seems young on the outside."

"I guess your right North." Said Tooth, moving closer to the sleeping girl. Sandy got the guardians attention and through his dreamsand he asked

'Why do you think that she has markings going from her eyes, all the way down to her fingers?' Everyone just looked at the sleeping girl in front of them and sure enough, there were markings going down from her eyes to her fingers.

"No clue," Jack said "But I think that we should hurry and bring her back with us before-"

"Before what Jack? Before I find you?" An all too familiar voice interrupted, making the the guardians turn around and get ready for what's going to happen next. "Now, now Guardians, There's no need to get so hostile." Pitch said as he fused out of he shadows.

"I'm pretty sure that we have a very good reason to get hostile with you mate." Bunny growled, gripping his boomerangs tighter. Pitch started to chuckle, making everyone tense.

"What's so funny?" Jack yelled.

"What I find funny _Jack,_ is that you guys are to busy guarding the girl by having her behind you all, that you didn't even noticed that she is now in my grasp." When Pitch stopped talking, the girl they were suppose to guard fell right into Pitch's hands. Everyone was wide eyed as they looked from Pitch to the girl and back to Pitch again. "I suppose that I should get going," Pitch said, then smiled darkly "But not without leaving a parting gift." In a flash nightmares were all around them, leaving the guardians with no route for escape.

"North! Bunny! Sandy! Tooth! Get down!" Jack yelled. they ducked as Jack froze a huge amount of nightmares, leaving just over 20 nightmares left.

"Jack! Go on ahead! We will handle things here!" North said as he sliced through some nightmares with his swords. Jack simply nodded and took off looking for Pitch. It didn't take long to find him. Pitch was standing on a cloud made out of nightmare sand with the girl laying next to him.

"Jack Frost. Just the person who I was looking for." Said Pitch.

Jack ignored him and yelled "Leave her alone, Pitch!"

"Now why should I?" Pitch said casually, looking a little amused. Before Jack could answer a new voice rang out,

"Because of this." Pitch looked towards the direction the voice was coming from, just in time to see a fist connect with his eye. Yelled as the fist hit its target, before both of them knew it, the girl was now in between both of them with a pair of wings, one ice and the other fire. Jack also saw that both her eyes and markings were now glowing, one red the other blue.

"Jack we came as fast as we could." North said riding his sleigh next to Jack with the other guardians in it. "Is that her?" Tooth whispered to Jack.

"Yep." Jack answered. The girl was now looking between Pitch and the guardians.

"I think that I'm in the worst situation possible at the moment." She said, now looking tense and shaking a bit.

"Then how about we make this a little easier for you little dove." Everyone looked at Pitch, guardians didn't like what Pitch might be planning, and the girl was still tense but now was a little curious to what Pitch had to say. "You can either join me, or the Guardians." Pitch said as they got surrounded with more nightmares. All eyes where on her. As she started to speak.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ivy's P.O.V**

_You have got to be kidding me. Talk about a one-sided choice._ I thought, glancing around seeing scary looking horses all around me and the others, who again looked familiar to me and yet again, I was drawing a blank. I looked back to the guy on a black cloud, a nasty-looking bruise started to form underneath his eye. I smiled to myself. _Who knew I packed a punch._ I sighed, knowing that I'd had to answer him sooner or later.

"I already know who's side I want to be on." When I said that, everyone tensed up, making me a little amused. "And I know I'm not siding with some guy in a black dress" I smiled a little more. It vanished as his expression turned from calm to furious. I started to shake a bit,

_Uh oh._

**Jack's P.O.V**

"I already know who's side I want to be on." She said, All of us immedeitly became tense, preparing for the worst. "And I know I'm not siding with a guy in a black dress." I smiled

_I need to remember that one next time I see Pitch._

"Wrong choice my dear!" Pitch's voice rang out, his voice full of anger, making everyone flinch back.

**Third Person P.O.V**

Before Ivy could recover from Pitch's outburst, he sent some of his nightmares galloping towards her. When she recovered it was too late. The nightmares started encasing her in a sandy prison.

"No!" Jack yelled and shot off towards her. He saw this happen to Sandy, he wasn't going to let it happen again. Before he could get close, a wall of black sand blocked his path.

"Now I can't have you ruining my fun, Jack." The winter spirit looked up at Pitch.

"What do you mean fun, Pitch?" Jack glared up at him.

"Well, you see Ja-" A scream interrupted Pitch, it wasn't a blood-curdling scream, it was more like a warrior's cry. "No. No. No!" Pitch said as he look the other side of the wall. Jack took the chance and shot ice at Pitch hitting him right on the leg and freezing on contact. Pitch yelled out of surprise and glared at the winter spirit. Jack was about to strike again when suddenly, the wall burst into flames. Jacked yelped and backed up out of surprise, but the flames didn't hurt him.

"What?" Jack wondered.

Usually he would start feel as if he were melting if he was this close to fire. Jack slowly moved closer to the flames and saw that they were accompanied by ice near the base. Then as quickly as they came, they vanished leaving no trace of the sand anywhere. Jack hovered there unable to figure out what happened, he snapped out of it when he saw a figure fall from the spot where the sand once was.

"Jack! Grab her quickly!" North yelled. Jack immediately shot towards the rapidly falling figure.

Jack willed himself to go faster upon seeing how close they were getting to the ground. "Come on. Come on!" Jack was just inches away from her. But every second that passed, the ground was getting closer. "Yes!" Jack said finally grabbing her around the waist and started going up, but just enough so that she could get used to the pressure. When they finally hit the ground, Jack landed softly on his feet carrying the unconscious girl bridal style.

"Jack!" Jack looked behind him to see Tooth and the others land behind him in the sleigh.

"Is the girl alright Jack?" North asked as his eyes landed on the girl in Jack's arms.

"Yeah, but I think that she got some sand in her. Can you check Sandy?" Asked Jack. Sandy was surprised at first, but he quickly recovered and sent some strands of dreamsand towards her. After what seemed like hours, Sandy's dreamsand went back to Sandy and he wore a worried look on his face. he made symbols above his head that meant

'She has a large amount of Pitch's sand in her. We need to get her to North's infirmary as soon as possible' The rest understood what Sandy said and got into North's sleigh. Bunny got in first in order to grab the girl from Jack.

"Don't worry Frostbite, I got 'er." Tooth and Jack sat on either side of Bunny to make sure that she didn't move. They weren't able to use North's portal since the sand could travel faster if they went into a portal. At the brink of dawn they finally arrived at North's place, the second they landed yeti's gently took the sleeping girl to the infirmary.

Sandy followed the yetis to get his dreamsand inside her before it was too late. The rest of the guardians were forced to wait outside the infirmary. Tooth was giving orders to her mini fairies, but with each order Tooth's voice held worry for the new guardian. Bunny and North were pacing back and forth, Jack was sitting by the window with his hood over his head, wondering what would've happen if he was just a tad faster. North saw his fellow guardian by the window and knew what was troubling Jack.

"Jack, it is okay. I'm sure that she will be just fine." said North as he walked closer to where Jack was sitting. Jack looked up at North and slowly got up.

"I hope your right North, I don't want to lose another guardian the same way we almost lost Sandy." North smiled and gave Jack a gentle pat on the back.

"Don't worry Jack. I think that she might just surprise us." Jack looked up at North with a reassured look. Knowing that she was going to make it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ivy's POV**

_"No! S-stop it please!" I cried, yelling at the guy wielding a huge black scythe. In front of me were the people that were trying to save me now they laid on the ground with blood pouring from there wounds. They each bore a huge gash in their chest, staining the area around it red. The only one that wasn't on the ground was the teen. The scythe was aimed at his back, "This is what happens when you don't join my side willingly, Ivy." And swung._

"NO!" I quickly sat up and instantly regretted it. Pain shot from all over my body straight to my head, making the room spin and my head hurt even more.

"North! She's up!" said a light, yet bubbly voice. But it might as well be yelling right in my ears. I was met with ice blue eyes staring straight into mine causing me to flinch out of surprise. The white-haired teen looked like he wanted to ask me something but was interrupted when the door shot open.

"It is good to see you awake." said a Russian voice. And one by one people entered, all of them from when the guy on a black cloud told me to make a choice. After they all had gathered around the bed that I was sitting in.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude or anything," I said, they all looked at me with concern. "But, who are you?" They looked at each other, waiting for the one of them to speak. Finally the teen spoke up.

"Well for starters, I'm Jack Frost, spirit of winter and the Guardian of Fun. That's Tooth also known as the Tooth Fairy and she's the Guardian of Memories. This is Sandy, known as the Sandman and he is the Guardian of Dreams. Sandy doesn't really speak but the uses the dreamsand to help him communicate. That's E. Aster Bunnymund, Bunny for short and he's the Guardian of Hope. At last but not least is North, his name is really Nicholas St. North but we call him North for short. And he's the Guardian of Wonder." As he spoke, he pointed out each one and I just sat there drinking in every word committing it to memory so I wouldn't forget.

"Now you know us, but I'm afraid that we know nothing about you or your powers." North said. I looked around the group, guessing that everyone was wondering the same I spoke and then listened intently.

"Well. I guess that it seems far. My names Ivy Evergreen and I guess that you could say that I can control both fire and ice. I also found out that I can make solid objects out of them that almost looks like the real thing." Everyone's eyes lit up when I mentioned that I can make solid objects out of fire and ice.

"Really?" Jack asked, I nodded. "Could you try making a duplicate of me?" I could easily see the mischief in his eyes, but I decided to play along.

"Yeah, but if you want me to make a copy of you, you can not freak out when I start and you can't move til I'm done. Ok?" I said, he nodded an positioned himself next to me as I got ready. My head still hurt but I ignored it and concentrated on not making the fire too hot, as my eyes were closed, blue flames started to crawl up Jack's arm and spread to the rest of his body. I sent out ice to form on my other side and it started to form into the shape of the guardian of fun. When the ice stopped forming, the blue flames that were on Jack were now going towards the ice sculpture of him and each flame had a job of making sure that each detail was right. From the designs of his sweatshirt to the roughness of his staff. When they disappeared, the copy of Jack was standing in it's place but wasn't moving. I then had orange flames crawl up the copy's staff and settle in his heart.

When it disappeared, Copy Jack opened his eyes and smirked at the others, who were astonished at what I've just done. "That was AWESOME! I don't think that I could ever to that! How did you make the flames cold anyway?" The guardian asked me. The other guardians were staring at Copy Jack as he started to move around just like Jack does.

"That's some trick mate." Bunny said.

_This is taking a lot out of me, hope they don't mind when Copy Jack burst into flames._ I prayed as I tried to slowly absorb my power back into my body.

But the worst thing happened that I hoped wouldn't happen. It burst into flames, right in the guardians faces. They yelped in surprise as I mentally face palmed my self multiple times as the fire and ice slowly crawled back to me and vanished into my marks on my arms. When they were all gone, I looked back to the guardians and smiled sheepishly.

"I am so sorry about that. I didn't mean for it to blow up right in your face." They all looked at me, and when I thought that things were about to get nasty, Jack and the others came around the bed and gave me a comforting smile.

Suddenly, Tooth pried open my mouth with her hands causing me to flinch back out of surprise. "Your teeth are all most as white as Jack's!" She exclaimed. I looked to the others, my eyes pleading for help.

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth." said North

Oh, sorry." Tooth said sheepishly, and flew away.

"Don't worry," Jack whispered "she does that all the time, you just have to know when to cover your mouth." I nodded in understanding while keeping a close eye on Tooth, not wanting her to do a sneak attack.

When Tooth and Sandy left the room to continue with their dutys, Jack and Bunny helped me to my feet since I couldn't move them, I had no idea why though, maybe it was because of releasing too much energy at one time? Or maybe it was a combination of the last three days... Yep, definatly the combination of the three. "Can you make other things out of fire and ice besides other people?" Jack asked when I regained my balance.

"Yeah, I can make weapons and others things to protect myself with." I answered, then something started to worry me, "Somethings been on my mind since I woke up," I said facing the Guardians, " Why am I here? I've already caused enough trouble, so why?"

"The answer is simple really." said Jack. I looked at the others, all sharing the same grin as if they knew something.

"And that would be?" I asked

"Cause now, you are Guardian!" North exclaimed in a happy tone, while I sat there in shock.

_What?! I can't be a Guardian!_ I thought as yetis came into the room twirling batons that were on fire and elfs came in carrying trumpets. Which made my head spin when they started playing, it added to my growing headache. I gave Jack a look that said help me and put my hands against my ears in hope of dulling the sound

Jack saw the look I gave him and slamed his staff on the ground making everything stop.

"Thanks Jack." I said as I lowered my hands and faced North. "Why do you want me to be a Guardian?! I have stayed away from humans ever since I woke up and had no other contact with immortals until now. So I ask again, why?" I said, tears threatened to spill out of my eyes at memories of the past year started to make their way to the top.

Jack noticed that and came over to where I was standing. I just stood there and then something really surprised me, he wrapped his arms around me, bringing me into a hug and resting his chin on my head. I just lost it and tears started rolling down my cheeks nonstop, North and Bunny stood there for a couple minutes watching us until they too came over and came into the hug.

"Don't worry," said Jack, I looked up at him, confused at what he meant. "I know what it's like to not be seen. No one saw me in over 300 years." I was shocked he was older than me, which made me feel guilty.

"But you tried to get people to see you, I just watched from the sidelines not even trying to get people to see me." I said. Jack laughed which made me even more confused than I already was.

"That's true, but I'm glad that I tried. Now, how about calling off your flames that have taken the form of wolves before Cottontail over here has a heart attack." Jack said looking around. I looked to my feet and saw that he was right, there were at least 20 wolves around us made out of either fire or ice.

"So sorry!" I said, seeing Bunny having his ears back and in a position to flee if needed. "Sometimes when ever I start crying, my powers at up on their own and take shapes of animals to try and comfort me, last time this happened they were birds." North was trying calm Bunny down, while the wolves disappeared.

"So you can make what ever you want out fire and ice along with your powers acting up on their own to protect you?" Jack asked processing the new information.

"Apparently, but that's all I know. I know that there's more to my powers but I haven't figured them out yet." I said as I made an ice bird over to Bunny to help calm him down.

**Third person POV**

When Bunny finally calmed down - with the help of Jack - they found Ivy laying down on the couch with a phoenix covering her with a wing like a blanket. Jack slowly approached them. The phoenix saw him and eyed him as Jack moved closer. It lower it's head to Jack until they were eye level, they stayed like that for a few minutes as if they were having a conversation. The phoenix lifted it's head and started to disappear until only Ivy was on the couch.

"What just happened?" Bunny asked eyeing the spot were the phoenix once was, almost excepting it to reappear as Jack lifted Ivy off the couch, carrying her bridal style to keep her from waking up.

"We just had a little talk and it turns out that the creatures that she makes have a mind of their own." Bunny shuddered at the thought, those wolves could've attacked him, Jack continued not noticing Bunny 's shudder. "But they all want Ivy to be safe." Handing Ivy to Phil, Jack looked back at the other two Guardians. North started scratching his beard, lost in thought.

"We will help her find out the rest of her powers in the morning. It will also give her the chance to find her center." North said and headed off to his workplace to finish the blueprints of some toys that he'd thought that the children wold like.

"Fine by me, North. I'll be back here first thing tomorrow." said Bunny as he created a tunnel to his Warren.

"See yea North!" Jack said flying out the window to make more places snow. His mind still on Ivy as he flew. "How are we going to help train Ivy?" Jack thought out loud, and his mind went to work as he started spreading snow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ivy's POV**

"Ivy, you have to get up." A cool voice said, cutting through my sleep

"Nnnn, ten more minutes, too comfy." I said and burrowed deeper into the blankets _How did I end up in a bed anyway?_ I wondered. I heard a chuckle and the blankets were suddenly blown off me by an extremely cold wind. "HOLY- WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" I yelled as I tried to get the blankets back from Jack.

"I told you it was time to get up!" Jack said jokingly as he kept the blankets just out of my reach, I refused to get out of the bed. Just then, North along with the others burst through the door.

"Uh, hi. What is everyone doing here?" I asked, getting off the bed.

"We were just checking on you guys to see what was taking so long." North answered "Now, how about we get you into something new?"

"I'll help!" Tooth said flying into the room along with her mini fairies

_This isn't going to end well_ I thought as she pulled out an extremely large suitcase.

"Bu-but, what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked looking down at my dress.

"Well, we're going to be training you and we don't want it to get ruined right?" Jack asked standing next to me.

"I guess you're right-"

"Yes!" Tooth interrupted, "I have tons of ideas for you to try! Everyone out!" And she shoved the other guardians out the door with the help of her minis. When they were out the door, Tooth looked back to me. I started backing up when I saw a certain gleam in her eye, I couldn't tell what it was but I did not like it.

"Uhhh, Tooth? Are you...feeling...alright?"I said as her mini fairies started surrounding me.

"Get her!" Tooth yelled and lunged for me along with her minis.

"Hey! Get of me! There is NO way that I am wearing that!... Defiantly not! You can barely tell that that's a article of clothing!" I yelled as they tried to get me into some new clothes. This continued of about an hour or so until I finally had on an outfit that I liked. I wore a red shirt with flames going up the sides with an unzipped black leather jacket, the pants that I had on were white boot cut jeans with snowflakes on the rim. I refused to wear shoes throughout the whole thing until Tooth brought out a pair of black high heeled boots that weren't too high, just at a comfortable height. When I looked at a mirror I barely recognized myself. "Wow." I said

"Glad you like it. Now let's go show the others!" Said Tooth, she caught my wrist and pulled me along. After many twists and turns down the hall, we finally ended up in a giant room with a huge globe in the middle of it, I saw the others gathered around and talking. I tried to stay behind, but Tooth and her minis- who were surprisingly strong- manged to push me into the room and out in the open.

"You look nice." said Jack

"Thanks. You should have seen what Tooth wanted me to wear before she chose this outfit." I shuddered at the thought

"Now that we are all here, we shall get started with the training. First things first, your weapon." North said and lead me and the others to an artillery room, over flowing with weapons of all shapes and sizes. "Go on, pick which ever catches your eye." I turned to the group, gave them a quick smile and darted off into the mess. I looked at the swords and axes first, each had it's own requirement and I couldn't lift any of them. When I almost hit Sandy with an axe I gave up with them and tried looking for a lighter weapon that could easily do some damage without having so much trouble just to lift it up.

"Found a weapon yet?" said Jack floating right above me while I was looking at the spears. I jumped at hearing him and almost impaled his head with the tip of the spear.

"No, I can't find something that seems right. And you really shouldn't sneak up on someone when they have something sharp in their hands." I said as I put the spear down and continued to look around. I kept looking around and soon enough, I found myself faced with a large variety of bows. Somehow, I knew that I was in the right place. I picked up a medium-sized bow that looked like it was carved straight out of a tree, it even had little ridges that an oak tree would have. I knew that I had picked the perfect weapon for me because it felt right when I held it. I stared at it for a little while longer then starting running with a huge grin on my face until I finally saw North and the others.

"North, Jack, Sandy, Tooth, Bunny!" I yelled, I stopped right in front of them and showed them what I picked out. "Is this alright?"

"If you think that it's the right one. Now, in order to channel your powers through your weapon you must concentrate. You know how you can make copies of other people through your ice and fire?" I nodded, wondering why this has anything to do what that. "You must do the same here, but it has to settle inside your weapon, like how your fire has to settle inside one of your ice sculptures in order for them to move."

"Okay. Here goes nothing." I held the bow with both my hands and closed my eyes. I knew that the Guardians were watching me. Which made everything more nerve racking, but I ignored their stares and focused on what North told me to do. I felt fire start to lick at my arm and ice forming on my other arm. I willed them towards the bow that was in my hands and they slowly started making their way down my arms and on to the bow. Pretty soon, I felt my fire and ice completely engulf the bow. It was a lot harder for my fire and ice to settle inside the bow, but I kept my focus and soon felt it settle inside the bow.

After it completely settled, I felt as if the bow was another part of my body... and then I fell face first towards the floor, but luckily the Guardians were still there so they caught me before I came into contact with the floor.

"Easy there Ivy, you okay?" Jack asked, I nodded then slowly stood back on my own two feet

"I'm fine, didn't think that it would be that hard though... what's next on the list?" They were surprised at my response and how quickly I recovered after using up almost all of my strength.

"Well, I guess the next step would be for you to practice using your bow." Tooth replied, North started ushering me out of the room and down the hall with everyone else following. We stopped at a door that was at least ten times taller than me, but it still had Christmas themes on it. "This is where you will learn to fight, with and with out your powers." said Tooth. Bunny opened the door and on the other side was a very complex training area. There were targets, some were moving at a break neck pace while other targets weren't moving but were very far away from the others. There was a clear area in the middle of the room, most likely for hand-to-hand combat, there were even more things in the room but I didn't have time to get a good look at them as I was rushed into the room.

But I forced whoever was pushing me to stop as soon as we got close to a mini lake and could feel myself getting weaker. "Don't tell me that you have a bad reputation with water now do you mate?" Bunny asked as he hopped to my side.

"Well, I guess that you could say that me and water? Not a good combination. I mean, I'm not scared of it or anything, but it just makes me weaker."

"I guess that we're just going to have to change that now aren't we?"

_Let the games_ _begin._


	7. Chapter 7

**Ivy's POV**

"Your balance is good, along with your flexibility, aim, and combat, but you can't keep trying to avoid water Ivy."

"Sure I can, I've done it for about 200 years or so."

"North, I've got this." Bunny picked me up and started making his way to the pool - which was only about 5 inches deep - and the moment my feet touched the water, fire shot out from the pool and carried me to the rafters and wouldn't let anyone come close to me.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked from my place up in the rafters.

"Everyone's fine. Bunny's fur got burned a bit though"

"Well, as long as no one's hurt-"

_Rose?_

"- I won't feel guilty about it." I was looking around for the little girl that called to me, but why would she if it wasn't my name?... Was it?

"Are you okay Ivy?" Jack asked, noting my sudden change in behavior.

"I'm fine."

_Rose!_

"There it is again." I whispered to myself as I slipped past the flames and landed next to Jack.

_Rose!_

"Don't you hear that?" I asked turning to Jack

"Hear what?" He looked confused but then his expression turned to horror, "Ivy, what ever you do, don't go after the voice." I didn't hear him as I took off towards the voice.

**Third Person POV**

"Ivy!" Jack turned towards the rest of the Guardians who were speechless at Ivy's sudden takeoff, "we can't let her leave the pole. Come on!" They all shot off, North told his yetis to seal off every exit point, Bunny, Sandy, Tooth, and Jack searched every place that Ivy might be. But found nothing.

"Where is she?" Tooth asked worriedly.

"I think I know. Tooth, has any of the memory boxes gone missing?"

"Just one, some of my fairies are searching for it as we speak. Why does this have to do with- oh no." Her expression turned to horror as she made the connection.

"We need to find her before she walks right into Pitch's hands." The Guardians went straight to North's sleigh and began looking for Ivy. Their first stop: Burgess.

**Ivy's POV**

_Rose?_

_Where is that coming from?_ I wondered as I made my way through a forest. I came to a clearing and waited for the voice once more, but nothing came. "Hello?" I heard my voice echo through the forest with no reply.

"Has the little dove lost her way?" I jumped, turned around and found myself face-to-face with Pitch.

"What do you want Pitch?" I conjured up my bow and got an arrow ready, but not yet pointing at him.

"I don't want anything, but I bet you're looking for this, aren't you?" He pulled out a golden cylinder with a picture of a girl on the front. She had long, light blonde - almost white - hair with stunning hazel eyes.

"Ivy!" I snapped out of it and looked behind me to see Jack and the rest of the Guardians standing a couple of feet behind me.

"How'd you guys find me?"

"We'll explain that when we kick Pitch's butt." I started walking towards them but the voice stopped me once again

_Rose?_

I turned back to find that the box - still in Pitch's hand - was now glowing. I was too busy looking at the mesmerizing glow to notice that Pitch was getting closer to me.

"Ivy! Snap out of it!" I did just that just in time. I kneed Pitch in the stomach and he let go of the box to clutch his stomach out of instinct. I caught before it hit the ground and I made a little slide out of ice to carry me to the Guardians. When I reached them, memories of my past life came back to me.

**~Memories start here~**

"Rose! You know that you can't climb trees! It's not lady-like!" Rose groaned at the red-head from the top of the tree and started to climb down. She was having such a good time looking at the fall leaves too. She slipped on a branch and started to fall towards the ground. "Rose!" The teen in a plain red dress rushed forward just as Rose fell to the ground and helped her up back on her own two feet.

"Huh, lost a tooth. think the Tooth Fairy will come tonight?" the teen huffed and playfully hit her shoulder.

"You are such a child." Rose got up a curtsied.

"Why thank you! Now I'm going to show the others." And ran off in the direction of the orphanage.

**~Next memory~**

"Rose?" A girl about three with black hair peaked through the door of a run down old room.

"Yes Delia?" The older girl asked tiredly

"I had a nightmare." Delia was on the verge of crying.

"It's okay, come here," Rose said with a comforting voice, Delia ran into the bed and snuggled into the covers, "as long as I'm here, I'll protect you. Even if I die I'll still protect you." They both fell asleep with golden sand swirling over their heads with golden eyes watching them from the shadows.

**~Next memory~**

"Rose look! I made a snowman!"

"That's wonderful Alex! But do you know what's another fun thing to do in Winter?" About fifteen kids stopped what they were doing and crowded around the steps of the orphanage where Rose was.

"What?"

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" She started throwing loosely packed snowballs at the kids, who in return started throwing snowballs back at her. She even threw some at a white-haired teen with a shepherd's staff

**~Next memory~**

"Do you think Santa will come?" Delia asked as Rose tucked her in.

"Of course. But you have to be asleep , other wise he won't come."

"Oh alright. Good night Ivy." She smiled at her new nickname that the kids started calling her.

"Good night." And she made her way to the attic. It was about midnight when she woke up due to something hitting the roof. She rushed to where the make-shift Christmas tree stood. And at the base of the tree leaving presents was someone that looked like Santa Clause. Rose couldn't speak but finally recovered and said "... Santa?" The man jumped and turned around and looked at Rose. They had a staring contest for a few seconds and then he came over and patted her on the head. "You are Santa. Aren't you?" The man chuckled and answered

"Yes, it is me. But I think that you should get back to bed, you have a lot of stuff to do."

"Oh, right," Rose started back up the stairs but stopped halfway, "um, Santa?"

"Yes my child?"

"Thank you for giving the children here something to believe in."

"You're welcome." He smiled. Rose rushed back to her room and dreamt of the fun she and the other kids were going to have.

**~Next memory~**

"Ivy wake up!"

"Today's Easter!"

"We have to look for eggs that the Easter Bunny left behind!" Rose peaked through her eyelids and found about 20 kids in the room, every one of them was excited about finding Easter eggs.

"Don't you have to get ready then?" She sat up and the kids became silent, "after everyone gets ready, meet me by the main doors." They all scampered out the door to get their best clothes on leaving Rose - who now preferred to be called Ivy - in the room. After getting dressed, she picked up her hand-held harp - curtsey of Santa - and went down to the main doors where all the kids were waiting with their baskets in hand. "Okay everyone in a line. Youngest in front and oldest in back." The kids lined up and were jumping off the walls to start hunting for the Easter Bunny and the eggs. The second I opened the door, everyone rushed out, the older kids left the eggs that were on the ground for the younger kids and went for the ones that were higher up.

After all the eggs were found, the kids ran inside to count how many eggs they found and to look at the designs that were painted on them. Ivy held back and climbed the nearest tree and started playing her harp. Each note flowed perfectly into the next and before long. the moon came out. She ran back into the orphanage, but not before catching a glimpse of a **very** large rabbit.

**~Next memory~**

"Delia!" Ivy stared in horror as her home was lit with flames. People were trying to put out the fire that only grew.

"Ivy!" She tried to run into the burning building but was held back by a fairly muscular man.

"No! She's still in there! Let me go! She needs my help!" Ivy broke free of the man's grip and ran into the building to search for the missing girl. "Delia! Where are you! Delia! *cough*"

"Over here!" She raced through the building and into the dining room, where she found the girl crying underneath the table covered in soot. Ivy ripped off one of her sleeves and started to clean the soot off of the girl.

"It's okay, I'm here, but we have to get out okay?" Delia didn't do anything and Ivy pulled her into a hug, "As long as I'm here, I'll protect you. Even if I die-"

"'I'll still protect you.' You always say that, but I don't want to die."

"It's okay. Here," Ivy ripped off the remaining sleeve and held it out of Delia along with her harp, "if I do end up dying, I want you to hold onto my harp okay, Delia Swift Overland?"

"Okay. What's your full name? You never told anyone."

"My full name is Rose Woods Bennet. I'm pretty sure that I have a family out there somewhere. If you happen to find them, tell them what happened to me. Deal?"

"Deal." Both girls ran out of the dining room just as it collapsed. As they reached the main door, the ceiling started to fall. Ivy didn't want Delia to die so she pushed her through the door as the building came down on her. **"IVY! NO!"**

**~Memories end~**

**Ivy's POV**

I sat up to find myself in North's infirmary and with everyone staring back at me

"She's awake!" North exclaimed

"How long was I out for?"

"About eight hours." I stared at Bunny wide-eyed as he mentioned how long I was out..

"What did you see?"

"Jack!" Tooth hissed, causing Jack to jump back and put his hands up in surrender

"What? I'm just curious."

"It's fine, I was going to tell you guys anyway." And so I found myself rambling on about my past and they all seemed surprised that I was able to see almost all of them, even Jack. I got choked up on how I died, but I was proud on the fact that I saved Delia's life.

"What was her name?"

"Huh?"

"Her full name? What was it?"

"Oh, it was Delia Swift Overland."

"And yours?"

"Rose Woods Bennet." A smirk slowly showed itself on Jack's face and I could tell that he was planning something.

"I think tomorrow, you're going to meet someone that is very close to you."

"How so?"

"You'll see." And it would seem that I would have to wait until tomorrow to see what Jack is talking about.


	8. Chapter 8

"Can't you tell me where we're going?" I whined, we've been flying for about two hours and I was starting to get impatient.

"Nope. What good would a surprise be if I told you?"

"I think it should be called something else." I muttered

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" I started to get tired so I decided to drop myself onto Jack's back, he was startled at first but then he let me be. After two more hours had past, a town came into view.

"Welcome to Burgess."

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll see." I groaned as we landed in someone's backyard where a boy with brown hair and eyes saw us.

"Jack! Where have you been?"

"Good to see you too. And to answer your question, I have been helping out a new Guardian and I'm pretty sure that she's related to you."

"No way! What does she look like? Is she here right now?"

"Well, she has white hair kind of like mine except hers has red tints in it. She also has one red eye and one blue eye with flame designs by the red one and frost designs by the blue one. And both of the designs go all the way down to here fingertips. She can also control fire and ice."

"Cool! Jack? Why is she on your back?" I went wide-eyed as he and I made eye contact.

"You can see me?" I whispered, I watched as he nodded and both of our smilies grew. I climbed off of Jack's back and stood next to him, never once did I break eye contact. I stood still as he came closer to me, I felt his fingers trace the designs on my hands.

"Can you really control fire and ice?" I smiled and made two birds - one of fire and one of ice - in my hands, he watched as they both took off and circle around him. He stared in awe as they fused together to make a realistic robin, I made it disappear so that it didn't explode - still working out the kinks in that one. "What was your name before?"

"Before? I was Rose Bennet, now I'm Ivy Evergreen."

"No way!" Jamie was jumping around, asking questions like there was no tomorrow.

"Slow down there champ. I actually have a question for _you_." He stopped jumping and looked at me with eyes that held a hint of curiosity, "do you know if you have an antique harp?" I could see that wheels turning in his head as he tried to remember.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Jamie! Time to come back in!"

"Coming! Do you and Jack want to see if your harp is in the attic?" I looked to Jack who was now next to me and was silently pleading with his eyes to let us go with.

"Sure, let's go.

"Yes!" Both Jack and Jamie yelled as we made our way to his back door, when we got there Jamie turned back to us.

"I'm pretty sure that attic window is unlocked, if it isn't then go to my window, I'll leave it unlocked if you can't get in."

"Aye aye captain." I joked and caused both Jamie and Jack to laugh. When the laughter subsided, Jamie asked me a question that I'd thought he'd never ask.

"Can you fly?" I scoffed in a joking matter

"Can I fly? Yes I can. Am I going to show you how a fly? You bet every hair on your head." I smiled while Jamie giggled and Jack smirked. I concentrated on forming my wings, they were shaped like an eagle's wings but were as silent as an owl's when I flied.

"Whoa," Jamie stared in awe as the wings stretched out to their full length, " can I touch them?" I thought for a mintue.

"Sure, but only the ice one, I don't want you to get burned."

"Okay." I lowered the ice wing so that Jamie could touch it and as he slowly reached his hand out, I moved it a little closer which caused Jamie to jump as his hand came in contact with it, "it's so soft." he said in awe. I smirked and kneeled down to his level as I remembered something.

"Shouldn't you get inside so that your mom doesn't have to come out?"

"Oh yeah!" and he ran inside, I turned to Jack and said

"So, should we go in the attic to see if my harp's there?"

"That would be a good idea." We flew up to Jamie's roof and found the attic window that was on the side of the house, "lady's first." Jack did a little gentleman-like bow and gestured to the window. I pretended to do a little curtsy and said,

"Why thank you, you are such a gentleman." and jumped in. I landed on the dusty floor with Jack close behind, "okay-" I turned to Jack "- where should we look first?"

"How about those cases over there?" He pointed behind me and I saw that there were multiple instrument cases towering behind me.

"That would be a good place to look." And so we began looking among the cases.


	9. Chapter 9

"Not in this one, have any luck Jack?"

"Nothing." I huffed and looked at how many cases were left,

"It seems like Jamie's family is really into music huh Jack?"

"Seems so. . . Watch out!" I looked up and the towering cases were starting to lean towards me, threatening to fall. I panicked slightly, I couldn't use my powers just incase if the whole attic caught on fire or if it froze solid, so I pushed the stack back until Jack came back to help. We pushed it back until it no longer threatened to fall on top of us. That is . . . until I saw a box with frost and flame designs in the middle of the stack.

"Jack, I'm going to have you keep the stack up while I get this box out."

"Gotcha." I let go and waited until he was certain that he had the stack stable once more before I tried to get the box out without damaging it.

 _Jeez, this thing is really wedged in here._ I tugged as hard and carefully as I could and the box ended up moving about an inch, along with everything on top if it. I waited until the stack stopped moving and continued to pull. I pulled until we could finally get the box out without having everything fall on top of us. After getting it out, I sat down with the box in my lap and wiped off the dust that had collected on it. Jack plopped down next to me and traced the designs.

"So, are you going to open it?"

"Yeah," I unlatched it and it creaked open. Inside was my harp. It still had its golden shine and the intricate swirls were still intact and the dove was still in one piece. I plucked each of the strings, each resonated a sweet pure sound as if they were tuned only moments before. I smiled and looked at Jack, "this is it. We found it." I felt my eyes start to water, Jack wiped away my tears and looked at me with concern

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just happy that I found something that was mine from when I was human." More tears - or more specifically tears and ice - ran down my cheeks. Jack leaned over and hugged me, I felt my cheeks reddened at the contact. We stayed like that until no more tears ran down, Jack let go and poked my nose. I gave him a confused look, causing him to smile

"No more tears, they don't suit you." I rolled my eyes playfully and said

"Since when did I start taking advice from a winter spirit?"

"Since I was the one that found you." I chuckled, we were both startled suddenly when a very familiar tunnel opened up right. . .beneath. . .us. Neither of us had time to scream as we were sent sliding down the tunnel

 _If my harp breaks, we're having rabbit stew tonight._ I thought as I clutched my harp closer to my chest and listened to Jack holler in joy. It wasn't long before we finally tumbled out of the tunnel. I happened to land on my feet, but Jack wasn't so lucky. He went head first into a lake, where I'm guessing that Bunny dyes the Easter eggs. "Jack!" I quickly pulled him out of the lake and on to dry land, I could barely contain my laughter when I saw that Jack looked like an Easter egg himself. His hoodie was no longer blue, but a mix of yellow, pink, and green. His pants were full of pinks, purples, greens, yellows, and just a splash of blue. His hair however, was completely dyed hot pink, not a single hair on his head was white. "H-how are y-you feeling Jack?" I asked, just barely holding on to my laughter

"Like I'm one of Cottontail's Easter eggs." I couldn't help but snicker, flames swirled around my hand and soon took form of a hand-held mirror, just without the mirror. I switched hands and frost climbed up into the center and started forming the mirror part of it.

"You don't say?" I said as I gave him the newly formed mirror. His eyes went wide as he saw his hot pink hair, he looked down at his clothes and saw that they were dyed as well.

"He's going to pay."

"Now, now Jack. No need to get so violent, I'm sure it will wash out." Jack handed the mirror back to me and I turned it back into fire and ice with a touch of my finger, I followed Jack to the plants to search for the Guardian of Hope, but I noticed something from the plants when we passed them, "hold on Jack, I think you need to see this." Jack stopped and turned back to me, I was looking at a red tulip intently.

"What is it that I need to see?" Jack asked in curiosity,

"Watch what happens when I touch it. Normally plants would either get a thin layer of frost on them or just a slight burn when I touch them, but not this." I poked the tulip with my index finger and the surrounding area of the tulip turned to black sand, which could only mean one thing.

"Pitch." We both said simultaneously. Behind us a familiar figure appeared out of the shadows


	10. Chapter 10

**Ivy's POV**

Both me and Jack quickly turned around when we heard something like sand move behind us and we came face to face with the Bogeyman. Jack held his staff like a weapon and I got out my bow and arrows once I strapped my harp to my back. All of the plants turned dark and piece by piece they turned into sand, once all of the plants were gone we found ourselves in Pitch's lair. Even the dye on Jack turned to sand and fell off of him. We stood our ground as we locked eyes with Pitch, he just grinned with his pointed teeth.

"Decided to redecorate Pitch? Getting old of the whole dark medieval look?" I asked, breaking the tension

"Not exactly," Pitch swiped his hand and Jack fell into the shadows,

"Jack! What did you do to him Pitch?" I glared daggers at him

"Don't worry, he's not hurt. I just sent him far away from here. Now we can chat without anyone interrupting."

_Oh boy._

**Jack's POV**

I couldn't comprehend the feeling of falling through the shadows until I tumbled onto my lake. I held my head and flew to where the entrance to the Nightmare King's lair would be and the hole wasn't there. I knew I couldn't leave without Ivy but I needed to get to the others as soon as I could.

"Wind! Take me to North's!" The wind circled around me, lifted me up, and flew me to North's as fast as it could go.

**Ivy's POV**

"What do you want Pitch?"

"Didn't you know? You are the only spirit to have powers over polar opposites," Okay, didn't know that. But I couldn't let Pitch get to me, "haven't you had any spirits after you because of your powers? Who's to say that the Guardians are any different?" I looked down at my bow and thought about Pitch's words, eventhough it was true that almost every spirit I encountered wanted to have me near them at all times, for 'protection' as they would put it. But it was anything but protection, maybe Pitch is right the Guardians might just want me for my powers as well.

**Pitch's POV**

I could tell that I was getting to her, so I continued, "they don't even care about your wellbeing. As long as they have you, they won't have to worry about a spirit coming in and messing everything up. But I can give you the kind of shield you need to keep all other spirits out." She looked up at me and I could tell by her eyes that she was close to breaking,

"What do you mean?" I took a slow steps towards her until I was just an arm's length away from her

"You haven't even begun to tap into your true powers, I will protect you from other spirits until you do."

**Jack's POV**

"North! We got a problem!" I yelled after literally crashing through one of North's many windows, I heard a familiar yeti groan below me so I quickly yelled down before continuing to look for the Guardian of Wonder, "sorry Phil!"

"Jack, what is wrong?" looking around, I saw North come out of his private office. I quickly landed next to him and started talking a mile a minute.

"ItookIvyuptoseeJamiesincetheywererelatedandweende dupfindingherharpinJamie'satticand-"

"Slow down Jack, why don't you take a few deep breaths and tell your story again just a bit slower?" I took a few breaths and told my story to North again, but at a slower pace. After finishing, the Guardian of Wonder went over to the globe and sent out the Northern Lights to call the others. Now all they had to do - unfortunately - was wait

**Ivy's POV**

I wanted to believe him, but at the same time I wanted to brush off everything he said and find a way out of here and find Jack. But there was something about how he spoke and looked at me, almost father-like. Something I didn't experience when I was mortal, but I couldn't abandon the others. I felt Pitch put his hand on my shoulder in a - somewhat - comforting matter. I lost it, I put my head on his chest and tears came tumbling out. His arms enveloped me into a hug and his chin rested on my head.

"Everything's going to be fine Ivy. I won't let anyone hurt you." His comforting words filled my head. I knew I wasn't going to get out of this but I cared about at this moment, was that someone wanted to help me. Something that I didn't have.


	11. Chapter 11

_"_ _Talking"_ **ICE**  
 ** _"Talking"_ FIRE  
 _'Telepathy'_ FIRE  
** _'Telepathy' _**ICE**  
 _'Normal thinking'  
_ "Normal talking"

* * *

**Ivy's POV**

After I had no more tears, Pitch took me to a really spacious room where I could practice unlocking the rest of my power. But he said that I am to stay here and not to wonder out the room, he even put a couple of Nightmares in charge of guarding the door which was the only way in or out of the room. I ignored them and tried to understand my fire and ice better and for that to happen I had to sit cross-legged floor. I closed my eyes and tried to reach out to the fire and ice, since they had their own minds I had let them come to me. I was well aware at the Nightmares creeping ever so closer to me and it seemed that I wasn't the only one.

 ** _'They really need to learn about personal_ _space.'_** Said an unfamiliar, feminine voice and just before they reached me, a wall of blue flames circled me and burned their legs a bit. As that happened I felt myself split into three parts and it wasn't exactly a painless process, it was the exact opposite of the word 'painless'. While I was literally being ripped apart, I felt most of my fire and ice go into two separate parts leaving me with a somewhat empty feeling. Once the pain left me, I collapsed into a heap onto the floor panting heavily while the fire expanded

 _"Is she okay? We can't fight without_ _her."_ A masculine voice asked. The same fiery voice that I heard before answered the cool one.

 ** _"I know that, but this was her first time separating_ _herself."_ ** My blurred vision cleared and as soon as it did my mismatched eyes landed on two figures in the middle of the fire vortex. One girl. One guy.

"Who are you?" I asked, confusion clear in both expression and voice. They both turned to me and smiled, the girl walked up to me and helped me up. The guy then introduced himself.

 _"I'm Fone, the ice counterpart." _ Fone said. He had stunning blue eyes and his light blue hair reached to his ears, if you look close enough or if you're at the right angle you could see some ice in his hair here and there. He was wearing a thin white t-shirt with a dark blue vest leaving his arms uncovered. He had on a pair of jeans that were ripped at some places but they weren't too big. He also had a cloak that was connected near his neck and designs of icicles were trailing down it with the occasional snowflake here and there. And his feet were covered by light boots with fur around the top. After examining his daggers that where attached at his sides, my attention was turned to the girl when she waved her hands in front of my face

 ** _"I'm Makenna or Kenna for short. And I'm the fire_ _counterpart."_** Her eyes resembled that of a wildfire and her hair was literally up in flames. She had on a spaghetti strap shirt with fire crawling up the sides, but it wasn't disintegrating it. Same with her skirt too. Both articles of clothing were red with a hint of orange. Fire was also crawling up her left leg and her sandals were made out of fire. I could tell that she had some sort of sword strapped to her back, but all I could see was the hilt of it.

When the fire vanished the Nightmares were still there but they looked pissed. Fone took out his icicle daggers and Kenna took out her four foot long sword. I reacted out of instinct and drew my bow, it was weaker than it normally was. But I didn't mind since I could now shoot five arrows at a time instead of two. The first ones to move, were the Nightmares but instead of the two that were in the beginning there was now at least fifteen. Five for each of us.

Getting rid of my five was easy since all I had to do was shoot one time. I looked over at Kenna and she was hacking away like a madman unlike Fone, who was calculating his throws and throwing his daggers three at a time at one Nightmare until there were none left. Kenna even managed to slice the door open in her little madman episode. Once we left though, there were even more Nightmares waiting for us. A hundred maybe? If not it was close to it.

 _'Let's hope the others get here in time.'_ I thought as I placed five more arrows in the bow.

**Jack's POV**

_'An opening to his lair has to be around here somewhere!'_ I thought as I searched franticly around the forest. North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy were also looking around the forest. We where searching through the night, it wasn't until large blue flames exploded up from the ground. We all ran towards it and just as we got to the edge of it, Nightmares appeared in front of us ready for a fight, _'If it's a fight they want. It's a fight they'll get.'_ And we all charged.


	12. Chapter 12

_"Talking" _**ICE**  
 **"Talking" FIRE  
'Telepathy' FIRE  
** _'Telepathy'_ **ICE**  
 _'Normal thinking'  
_ "Normal talking"

* * *

**Jack's POV**

No matter how many Nightmares we battled and defeated, they just kept on coming. When the swirling blue flames disintegrated, all five of us got worried about Ivy. But I had to get through the Nightmares to get to her so I gathered up most of my strength and shot it out towards the surrounding Nightmares. They all froze and dropped to the ground in a heap of sand, I saw that the others had there hands full but just as I was going to help dwindle the numbers. I heard North yell,

"Don't worry about us Jack! Go find Ivy and make sure she's safe!" I nodded and flew down the tunnel into the Nightmare King's domain. Once there, I saw even more Nightmares waiting, but their attention wasn't at me. They were looking at three other spirits already down there, the first spirit I saw had fire for hair, a shirt that had very thin straps with fire going up the sides as well as her skirt and her left leg, even her sandals were made of fire. The next one that I saw almost looked like me, except for the white t-shirt with a dark blue, jeans that were ripped in some places, and a cloak that reached down to his feet which were covered by boots with fur around the top. Then I recognized as Ivy but her marks seemed a bit duller than before and she was sitting on the floor shooting any Nightmares that got too close to her. I flew up to her without attracting any attention from the Nightmares to see if she was alright.

"Hey Ivy," I whispered, "Are you okay?" She looked up at me with her mis-colored eyes and smiled

"I'm alright, just a bit drained." When I lifted her onto my back, the Nightmares had finally took notice of me and now had us both surrounded.

 _'Great. How am I going to do this?'_ When the Nightmares leapt at us, I put up an ice wall just in time.

"You didn't have to do that." I was surprised at what she said and when I looked at her, she had a smirk adorning her face as if she knew something I didn't.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, she kept on smirking and my curiosity sky rocketed. I tapped the ice wall with my staff and as it crumbled, I saw the other two spirits standing there with no Nightmares in sight (for now).

"This is Kenna," Ivy pointed at the girl who was still on fire, but took no notice of it and just waved, "and the guy is Fone." Fone didn't wave but he did bow. "Guys, this is Jack Frost." I nodded my head to them as a greeting, I would've waved but I kind of had my hands full at the moment.

Kenna clapped her hands to get our attention, which worked. **"So, if introductions are out of the way. We have to get out of here before dark, gray, and ugly gets back."** Her voice was like a crackling wildfire but had some comfort to it. As we made our way out of Pitch's lair, we were greeted by Bunny, Tooth, North, and Sandy battling it out with Pitch.

 _"Jack set Ivy down by the base of that tree over_ _there."_ I glanced at him, my curiosity growing once again. Nonetheless, I set the weakened spirit on the ground with her back against the tree. I watched as Kenna put her hand on Ivy's arm with the fire-like marks, Fone did the same just with the opposite side. More blue flames then appeared around them but they were duller than before, as if they didn't want to attract attention from the Guardians or Pitch. The flames only lasted about ten seconds before they disappeared leaving Ivy standing tall with her eyes and marks brighter than before.

I smiled, "I'm guessing that you found out what else your powers did?" Ivy smiled back

"Yup. Oh, I think I should let you know."

"What?"

"When I was alone with Pitch, he tried getting me to join his side." I became a bit cautious

"It didn't work did it?" She laughed at my cautiousness

"No, I thought I could play him a bit until I could figure out the rest of my powers." I could feel myself relax some what, but what happened next neither of us were excepting.

"You're going to pay for that innocent little dove." We looked to the side and saw Pitch standing a few feet from us with the other Guardians overwhelmed by more Nightmares. In Pitch's hands was his scythe but it had more blades than I remember. The whole handle - save for where Pitch was holding his weapon - was covered with blades that stuck out in multiple directions.

"Seems like Pitch got his weapon upgraded." I whispered to Ivy, who just nodded in response.

_'Looks like we're going to have to hold him off until North and the others get out of their current problem.'_


	13. Chapter 13

_"Talking" _**ICE**  
 **"Talking" FIRE  
'Telepathy' FIRE  
** _' Telepathy' _**ICE**  
 _'Normal thinking/telepathy'  
_ "Normal talking"

* * *

Jack and I jumped out of the way as Pitch's scythe came down on us, I was a bit slow and ended up getting scratched by the dark blade. I held my arm as blood started to trickle out of my wound, I didn't have time to inspect the wound when Pitch decided to keep swinging at me forcing more and more towards the woods. I tried to keep pressure on my arm to stop the bleeding but Pitch was making it extremely hard.

 **'Don't worry about your wounds Ivy.'** I heard Kenna say

 _'With us you'll be able to heal twice as fast as any other spirit.'_ Fone added

 _'But won't it drain you two?'_ I thought to them while dodging yet another swing from Pitch

 **'Don't worry, it'll drain us slightly but nothing we can't handle.'** Kenna replied with a smug tone, I chuckled inwardly.

_'Okay, but if you start feeling faint I want you to stop.'_

**'No problem.'** I felt a slight tingling sensation around my wounded arm before both the pain and the wound faded leaving a barely noticeable scar. I didn't have time to marvel at how it looked like nothing was even there since Pitch was still swinging at me like mad.

"Hang in there just a bit longer Ivy!" I glanced over and saw that there were little to Nightmares left.

"Better hurry Jack! You're missing out on a whole lot of fun!" I laughed as I dodged more swings. I made a katana behind my back and waited for the prefect moment to strike. After about five more swings, I deflected the sixth swing of the scythe with the blade of the newly made katana which ended up having me put all my strength. He was surprisingly strong for someone who didn't look like it. Even with all my strength pushing against Pitch, I could feel my feet gradually slipping from underneath me. I tried to remain clam in a situation like this, but even when you hide your fear, the Nightmare King will still sense it.

"Oh?" Pitch said with amusement laced in his voice, "is that a speck of fear I sense in such a fearless girl as yourself?" I scoffed and pushed even harder against him, my fist aching to punch him in the face again like the first time we met.

"Ivy!" a blast of ice magic struck Pitch in his chest causing him to yelp and take his attention off of me. I took this chance to knock him off of his feet and slam into a tree. I was panting glaring at Pitch who was slightly groaning at the pain inflicted on him.

"Are you okay guys?" I said turning my head towards the others. Tooth was the one that answered my first, even if she was a few meters from me.

"We're alright, what about you? You're not in any pain are you?" I chuckled at Tooth's mothering instincts

"Don't worry I'm fine." I reassured.

"Watch out!"

"You should know better than to turn your back on me." Pitch muttered, I spun around and was met with the dread scythe digging into me from my chest to my waist, I felt myself drift down to the ground with everyone yelling out my name, the two most clear voices being Kenna and Fone trying to keep me conscious with all their might. My miscolored eyes drained of any light ever being there as I stared up at the two golden eyes responsible for the blood pouring through the deep wound.

"Nighty night, little dove."

**Jack's POV**

"Watch out!" I could feel my muscles stiffen as I saw Pitch's scythe go through Ivy's chest and exit at her waist.

 **"IVY!"** I felt sick as her blood instantly flowed freely from the wound, she fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

No other sound, just a thud.

"Nighty night, little dove." I felt something inside me snap as Pitch looked at her with a look of victory. I was flung towards him by Wind, whom I'm guessing wasn't happy with what Pitch done either. The Nightmare King looked up from his latest victim just in time for me to hit him right in the jaw, accidently knocking a tooth out. I paid no attention to the tooth as I continued assaulting Pitch with punches, he blocked a few but I still got him pretty good. I got tired of throwing punches at him and switched to blasting him with winter magic.

"No one hurts my family!" I growled at Pitch throwing blast after blast of ice at him until neither of us could move. Me out of exhaustion, him out of having almost all of his limbs frozen to the ground. We glared at each other until North, Sandy, and Bunny surrounded the Bogeyman, they were about to pounce when Pitch fazed into the ground.

 _'You'll pay for this Pitch!'_ I thought before running over to Ivy who was being tended by Tooth.

"How is she?" I asked hesitantly. Tooth looked up to me smiling

"She'll live, even though the blade hit some of her major organs she's healing quite quickly. It's almost as if two other people are healing her." I smirked and looked back to Ivy who's wound had stopped bleeding.

"We must get her to the pole, to the sleigh!" North said excitedly, Tooth picked up the unconscious spirit with my assistance and-with Sandy and Bunny following behind us-made our way to the sleigh.


	14. Chapter 14

_"Talking"_ **ICE**  
 **"Talking" FIRE  
'Telepathy' FIRE  
** _'Telepathy' _**ICE**  
 _'Normal thinking'  
_ "Normal talking"

* * *

**Ivy's POV**

I woke to find that I had a massive pain in my chest and I found myself in a completely white room with a single bed which I woke up from. I stood up and stared at the blank walls, "White? Really? It couldn't be some other color? Blue or green might've been good."

"Yeah, they've been trying to fix that." I jumped at the unfamiliar voice behind me, yet no one was there when I turned to face them.

"Who's there?" I franticly looked around the room but no one was to be seen. I continued spinning around in circles until I realized something, "Why isn't my heart beating?!" As a spirit it would beat very faintly it would even stop a few times but that was only when I was sleeping, but now it wasn't beating at all and I'm pretty sure that I wasn't sleeping. I was on the edge of tearing the walls apart to find the answers.

"Calm down child. I'm not your enemy. I just wanted to show you something that you should've seen when you were first reborn."

"What do you mean? And were are the other Guardians!" The voice didn't answer my cries as a palm sized orb materialized in front of me. It gently floated into my hands and a scene started playing in the orb itself, "what the heck?" It showed two familiar figures crouching in the trees watching a group of five or six children playing in the field below, the weird thing was that I knew those kids and I was playing with them. I recognized the two figures as Kenna and Fone but they looked weak and fragile and I could just barely hear what they were saying.

 **"Are you sure she's the one Fone?"** Kenna looked at the ice counterpart with her eyes gazed over with fatigue.

 _"I'm sure. Manny lead us here a few months ago after our partner faded."_ Fone's eyes drifted downwards as he mentioned their lost partner. I had no idea who they were talking about which only made me curious about who that person was.

**"I know, but how are we going to connect with her if one: she's not a spirit and two: she can't see us."**

_"I don't know, but we should just keep an eye on her until something happens."_

_"Alright, if you say so."_ The scene then sped up until the sun was almost set and the orphanage was on fire.

"No! She's still in there! Let me go! She needs my help!" Kenna and Fone watched as past me broke free of the older man's grasp and bolted into the burning building. They both followed me, in fear that I would get burned because of the fire. "Delia! Where are you! Delia! *cough*" Fone went on ahead until he saw the little girl that I was looking for.

_"Kenna, I found her!"_

**"Good! Cool the air around her so she can call to Ivy."** Fone did just that as his fire counterpart made sure that I had a clear path to her. The girl's coughing died down with him next to her and she was finally able to call to the older girl.

"Over here!" I heard her and raced through the building and into the dining room with Kenna close behind, where I found the girl crying underneath the table covered in soot. I ripped off one of my sleeves and started to clean the soot off of the girl and comfort her. The two spirits watched the flames making sure that they didn't spread to the dinning room. Even if they weren't Guardians, they would still protect children in any way they could.

"It's okay, I'm here, but we have to get out okay?" Delia didn't do anything and I pulled her into a hug, "As long as I'm here, I'll protect you. Even if I die-"

"'I'll still protect you.' You always say that, but I don't want you to die." Kenna and Fone looked at each other and feared that that might end up happening.

"It's okay. Here," I ripped off the remaining sleeve and held it out of Delia along with my harp, "if I do end up dying, I want you to hold onto my harp okay, Delia Swift Overland?"

"Okay. What's your full name? You never told anyone." The two counterparts watched the mortals in astonishment as the conversation changed rather quickly

"My full name is Rose Woods Bennet. I'm pretty sure that I have a family out there somewhere. If you happen to find them, tell them what happened to me. Deal?"

"Deal." We all ran out just as the room collapsed behind us. As we reached the main door, Kenna noticed that the ceiling was falling and tried holding it up but it didn't work. Fone tried helping Kenna but the weight became to much for them to hold and the ceiling pulled them both down on top of me who had pushed Delia out of the way. **"IVY! NO!"** Her shrill voice rang through the night sky as the whole building collapsed. Both spirits watched as my body grew limp, they had very little time left.

 **"Fone, we need to connect with her _now_."** The ice counterpart just nodded in agreement and proceeded to put his hand on Past me's head as Kenna did the same. They started to fade out but instead of going to the sky, they glided towards my body.

_"Remember Kenna, we only make ourselves known to her when the time is right."_

**"Yeah yeah. I already know that."** The scene ended and left me standing there, holding the orb in pure shock.

 _So... they were there with me when I died?_ I couldn't comprehend all this information and I slid to the ground to give my shaking legs a rest.

"I know that this must be a lot to process-"

 _You don't say?_ I thought sarcasticly

"-but you needed to see that before returning to the Guardians and your counterparts."

"B-but I still have so many questions."

"I know child, Fone and Makenna will answer your questions. But first." A tan-ish hand appeared in front of my eyes and I was sent swirling into darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

_"Talking" _**ICE**  
 **"Talking" FIRE  
'Telepathy' FIRE  
** _'Telepathy'_ **ICE**  
 _'Normal thinking'  
_ "Normal talking"

* * *

**Ivy's POV**

"Are you sure that's going to be enough?" Was that, Jack?

"Don't worry Jack. It will be enough." North? A-am I in the infirmary? I slowly opened my eyes to find out, only to be hit with a bright and blinding light.

"Ugh. It's to bright. Turn it off." I groaned. Chuckling could be heard all around me but I ignored them until I heard Jack speak

"I don't think it's possible to turn off the sun Ivy." I lowered my hands a bit and glared playfully at him.

"I know, but how was I suppose to know that." I lowered my arms all the way as my eyes adjusted to the brightness and sure enough, I was in the infirmary in North's workshop, "I must really like being in the infirmary if I keep waking up here." No sooner had I sat up, Tooth's minis had tackled me almost sending me back down to the bed.

"We're so glad you woke up!" Tooth practically squealed as she hugged me with a death grip and wouldn't let go of me until both Bunny and Sandy had to pry her off.

"Good to see you too Tooth," I looked to North, "how long was I out?" He stiffened along with the others and I could tell that I was out for a while. "North?"

"You were out for almost three years Ivy." I went wide eyed and wished I never asked. When I was in the white room, it only felt like twenty minutes if not less.

My eyes continued to stay wide as my voice managed its way out of my throat, "Please tell me you're kidding North." I pleaded, unfortunately none of the Guardians yelled 'just kidding' and stared at a random object instead of my pleading eyes.

"I do not kid Ivy, but you were never alone when you fell into your coma-like state though Ivy. At least one of us was with you at all times."

"But what about collecting the teeth, giving the children snow and dreams, Easter, and Christmas. Surely you guys didn't get behind on that did you?"

Sandy shook his head and signed, "Jack was the one with you the most when he wasn't making it snow or visiting Jamie and whenever the rest of us had a break we'd spend it here so you wouldn't wake up alone." I smiled at the Sandman and patted his little sandy head.

"I'm glad that I didn't cause you to get behind. What happened after the Bogeyman managed to.. you know...?" The Guardians tensed up and looked at each other

"He got away, but not without a few wounds." Tooth showed me a single tooth that was sharpened to a point and looked to be an adult tooth. It took me a few seconds before I connecting the dots.

"You knocked out his tooth?"

"Jack did actually." I looked at Jack who decided that what ever was going on outside was much more interesting than what was going on in the room.

"You mean that I don't have a chance to give Pitch a piece of my mind?" That caught everyone's attention as they stared at me with wide eyes. I looked at them and fidgeted under their gazes until I couldn't take it any more, "What? Do I have something on my face?" I concentrated until I felt the fire and ice form in my hands and put them together until I was staring into the mirror. Everything was in the right place, no missing eye or ear or anything else. I eventually looked down at my clothes and saw that I was in the same dress as I was in when I first woke up.

"No, i-it's not that... anyway, shall we make you a full Guardian?" The mirror in my hands disintegrated as I stood back on my own two feet and looked at he elder Guardians with a smile.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." I didn't have anytime to react as North ushered me out of the infirmary and towards the main room with the Globe of Belief. I was literally dragged to the middle of the room as elves and yetis suddenly came from every direction with the elves playing multiple instruments and a couple of the yetis twirling batons that had their ends on fire, which I froze out of amusement gaining a few half-hearted glares from them. I could tell that Jack wasn't liking the little show as he sat in the window far away from the ground. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly at his actions and waited for the music to tone down until I could finally hear myself think.

I looked at North as opened an old leather book and turned to a certain page in it before looking at me, "Will you, Ivy Evergreen, vow to watch over the children of the world, to guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams, for they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be?" I was practically bursting with joy but two little voices in my head sounded through my head at that pause.

 _"Go for it_ _Ivy."_ I heard Fone encourage

 **"You better accept since you left us for three whole years and let me tell you, it wasn't fun. Now accept before I come out and make you accept"** I had to hold back my laughter went Kenna practically threaten me, but I knew by the tone of her voice that she means well... hopefully.

"I will."

"Then congratulations, Ivy Evergreen, for you are now, and forevermore. A Guardian." The elves started playing their music once more soon after the yetis cheered. I was tackled into a hug by the mini teeth once more before being lifted off of the ground by North and pulled into a hug. After more hugs were distributed around the room, I found myself overlooking the whole room from the rafters chuckling at Fone's and Kenna's arguments about which was the best element since they were out and about.

"Hey Ivy, why are you up here?" I glanced to the side and found Jack crouching on the beam next to me.

"I'm just watching the group from afar. I never noticed how much Bunny and North argues about which holiday is better and it reminds me of Fone's and Kenna's current argument."

Jack chuckled, "You'll get used to it pretty quickly. Another question."

"Go for it."

"Have you figured out your center yet?" I let his question wonder around in my head for a while until I thought of the seemingly perfect center for me.

"Protection. What do you think?"

"I think that it fits you perfectly." We exchanged smirks before we both floated down to the others, joining them in the party.


End file.
